Lets see how this turns out
by IronBunny
Summary: Bunny's traveling around Elrios and meets the Elgang. The gang gets a surprise when they find out Chung know the Mage. My first FanFic, full summary inside. I really don't know what to rate this yet so it might change.


**Um hi ^.^ this is my first fic..um I added my OC Bunnyknow know I have bad spelling and grammar but please be nice and I hope you like this!**

Summary- Bunny's traveling around Elrios and meets the Elgang. The gang gets a surprise when they find out Chung know the Mage. "The cute kid has two faces?" "Chung what's wrong with you!" Feeling are brewing and not the good kind, lets see how this plays out then shall we.

Char Classes!

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Aisha- Element Master

Rena- Night Watcher

Raven- Reckless Fist

Eve- Code Empress

Chung- Iron Paladin

Ara- base job o.o

Bunny- Trickster

Ch- 1

The bed is warn. I don't want to get up. Maybe if I burry myself farther under the covers I might be able to disappear and not have to wake up. Sadly someone yelling my name broke the trance.

"Bunny! Bunny! Get your furry ass out of bed!" I heard Chung yell. I'm going to kill that air head, it's too early for this. The door to my rom came down with a crash, "Don't lock your room idiot, it's rude!"

I glared at the blond standing in my doorway, "you broke down the door."

Chung sighed,"Bunny just get up. Even Elsword gets up earlier then you."

I threw my pillow at his head and when back under my covers, "shush P-I-K-A boy"

I could almost hear the vein pop in Chungs head. "I'll give you to the count of three bun bun or ill get Rena in here."

Oh no not Rena, "fine fine! I'm getting up" I mumbled as I threw the covers off. Chung just huffs and walks of, "hey pika boy, fix my door latter" I yell out after him.

"Rena Bunny broke down his door!" Chung proceeds to yell down the stairs. Oh that idiots going to get it.

I've been living with the Elgang for about a week. I was actually not surprised that I meet them, just that the kitty king Chung was with them. Haha, thinking about it, me and Chung have gone back a while. I knew him when he was little and we were the best of friends, until I was taken away but that's not something I talk about too much anymore. Just keep moving on right? Don't let the past get to you? Haha, I make myself laugh sometimes.

"Bunny!" I heard a squeal

Oh no I mentally groaned please not her, sadly my wish would not come true today.

A girl with purple pigtails and eyes came running into my room and gave me a bear hug. "A-Aisha, your choking me." Aisha just held me closer. This girls going to kill me with these hugs.

"Bunny your finally up!" Aisha giggles as she finally lets me go so I can breath.

"Ya ya, need anything Aisha?"

She shakes her head, "I'm just on a mission to get you out of bed Mr. Lazy"

"I'm up I'm up, so get out of my room so I can change."

Aisha takes one look at what I'm wearing, blushes, and runs out of the room saying sorry. I never understood what was so wrong about wearing a big tee shirt to bed, that's what I always wore at the center. I was going to get changed when I felt a presence at the door, I can't get a break can i today.

"Yes Elsword?" I asked without even turning, he's a boy I can get changed with him just at the door.

"I'm going to say this once, stay away from Aisha"

"You told me that every day since I've gotten here, you got short term memory or something?" He glared daggers at my back as I got changed. What was his problem today. Finally finished changing I walked out and tried passing by Elsword who for some reason wouldn't move from the spot. "Move" it wasn't a question but an order. Elsword just walked away. I never knew why he got like that, it's very obvious that Aisha likes him, he's too dense at times. He'll be all cheery as if nothing happened in a few minutes so I don't see any need to worry. Finally getting downstairs I find there to be no food left in the refrigerator or pantry, these pigs. I look everywhere I can till I come apon a bag of jerky, it will have to do, I'm hungry. I start munching on the strips of dried meat while sitting on the couch reading the news paper.

"Hey anyone seen Rena?" I hear someone ask as they walked into the living room. "Hey are you eating my jerky!"

Looking up I saw a man with raven black hair and a nasoid arm, ravens face getting red with anger, "woah raven chill out a bit" I laughed nervously. His rage can and will get out of control over the stupidest of things. Ep, I jumped off the couch and ditched the bag of jerky as raven started charging at me, what did I do!

"Stay still you pipsqueak Bunny!" That just made me run faster, I'm scarred for my life at the moment and I will not stop thank you very much.

"Raven! Leave me alone! I'm sorry I ate your jerky!" I started yelling as I ran but ended up running into someone in the process.

"What are you doing Bunny" the silver haired mastoid Eve asked.

Fake tears brimmed in my eyes, "Eve save me, ravens going to kill me."

Just as I said it raven comes running at me again but is knocked off corse by eves slap, "Raven is your arm giving you troubles again"

Raven just glared at me as he took Eves hand and headed down to her lab.

This isn't going good today, maybe it just a dream. Giggling like a drunk I walked back upstairs and cuddled back in bed. I'll try and wake up again latter.


End file.
